Users of mobile devices frequently transit the same geographical areas. Further, the users frequently transit these geographical areas while performing the same types of activities as those activities performed in the past in those geographical areas. For example, a user may frequently telephone, browse the Internet, chat or watch a video while traveling from one particular location to another particular location. Further, repeated service interruption in the same geographical areas for days, months or years can be frustrating for consumers and lead to system inefficiency.